


Haunted house proposal kink

by Nrober



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese Language, Haunted house proposal, KJK is not singer, LKS is not actor, M/M, RPS - Freeform, they are just normal people who have normal work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrober/pseuds/Nrober
Summary: A short story which the kink was ordered by @雾雨霏烟.Haunted house proposal kinkAU-they are both normal people with normal work.(Well KJK might own some companies cause I want it to be that.)
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 1





	Haunted house proposal kink

金钟国行踪诡秘了几天。然而正巧李光洙公司遇上项目收尾，连着几天加班加得头晕脑胀，回来倒头就睡，愣是没有注意到赋闲在家的金钟国居然并不比他回来早多少。

周五前项目总算完工，他睡过周六，周日就被金钟国拉去了市郊新开张的大型游乐园。

游乐园里人山人海，入园处门口就排了老长——李光洙还在看着人群发懵，金钟国过来扯他衣角：“发什么呆？”

“哥，”李光洙目光呆滞地转头看他，“今天是情人节啊。”眼见排队等候周围兜售玫瑰花巧克力的小贩无处不在，他才想起来。

情人节他两其实是过的，只是从来不互相为对方准备任何形式的惊喜——金先生平日里也十分大方，该送的该准备的也没少过，光洙便也跟着他无所谓起来。

多年默契，如今突然来这么一茬，他心里不免疑问。

“对，情人节呀。”金钟国说。

“你确定我们要挤进去吗——”

“你上次不是说想去一次游乐园？”

李光洙眨眨眼，想起来是有这么回事。他又眨了眨眼。

“跟我走不会有错的。”金钟国笑着拍了拍他后腰，不由分说把他牵向边上工作人员入口。

他也是人脉广得离奇，连进游乐园也能找人给开后门。

园区内熙熙攘攘，多半是年轻情侣或者家长带着小孩。进门可以免票，游乐设施仍然要排队。本以为两个大男人混在一群姑娘小伙家长儿童的长队中十分突兀，然而转了几圈下来，却发现三三两两兄弟闺蜜结伴而行的单身狗们也不少，愣是没让他们显得突兀。

于是索性大方的牵着手在人群中走——人多防走散，多好的理由。再说同性婚姻政策数年前已被官方认可，其实谁也不能说什么。

两人开开心心把娱乐设施玩了个遍。

从过山车上下来的李光洙又怕又兴奋，喊得太疯，下来直咳嗽。金钟国让他到休息区坐下，去给他买水。也不知道是不是人多，李光洙左等右等，差点要打他电话找人，金先生才拿着两瓶苏打水回来。等他喝完水，金钟国状似随意地说：“光洙呀。”

“嗯，哥？”

“那边有鬼屋试胆活动，赢了有大奖啊，要去看看吗？”

他听到鬼屋就开始摇头。他向来胆小又兼恐高——金钟国又不是不知道。

结果金钟国不知道打定了什么主意，半拖半拽连哄带骗还撒娇，硬是把他拉到了鬼屋入口。

鬼屋向来是小情侣们营造气氛的好地方，轻易就能把人吓到怀里。今天又办有奖品活动，吸引不少游客排队等候。金钟国拉着他，绕过队伍去跟身穿员工制服的女人打招呼，李光洙看见她员工牌上写着“宋智孝”，职位隐约是园区经理。

他莫名其妙，但还是老老实实鞠躬问好。宋智孝跟他回过礼。看了看金钟国又看了看他，露出一抹意味深长的笑：“这样啊。”

哪样？光洙一脸疑问。

宋智孝挥挥手，示意他们赶快进去；金钟国根本不给他犹豫的机会，又开始絮絮叨叨地说着安慰他的话，拉着他大步往里走，牵着他的手握得格外紧。

如果他不是自己紧张得要死，也许能发现他哥手心其实在微微出汗：金钟国也紧张了。

鬼屋试胆的要求是不能喊出声，同时还要在鬼屋里找到钥匙打开最后的宝藏。进来前人人都要带上测音量的仪器，超过一定分贝就算失败，再拿不到额外的奖品。

李光洙不知道钟国为了今天的计划，还特意请人帮忙清了场。

他们一入内，外面就挂上了正在维修中的牌子，等于整个鬼屋除了安排好的工作人员就只有他们两；阴暗昏红的灯光配合恰到好处的阵阵凉风，让人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，李光洙几乎一步三挪，金钟国搂着他的腰，半推着他才往前走。

钥匙一共五把，还没等找到2把，李光洙一路大呼小叫，分贝仪完全成了被当事人遗忘的衣领装饰。金钟国偷偷看了一眼表盘，130分贝。他嗤地偷笑一声，光洙便又被吓得跳起来，脸色苍白，几乎想打人。

他是真的讨厌这种神神叨叨的东西——其实真要豁出去他也并不是就这么怕，但是鬼屋营造的本来就是气氛，时刻要提心吊胆防犯着被突袭，精神紧绷，肾上腺素分泌程度简直不亚于上战场。

既然进来了那也不好意思放弃。就是真的讨厌死了。

终于在两人要捞第三把钥匙的时候爆发了——那把钥匙被特意布置得只有光洙的身高才能捞到，他跳起来伸手往天花板上够，抓住钥匙扯下来，只是一同下来的还有一具干尸模型。

那塑胶制品根本没有几斤几两，砸下来也不会伤到人。然而这下真是猝不及防——李光洙觉得自己好像意识空白了几秒，然后感觉到金钟国在给他抹眼泪。

金钟国没想到真的吓哭他，又心疼又有点内疚，什么计划也不顾了；钥匙的位置他全都心里有数，前面翻翻找找多半是装的；不过他又忘了自己经常把握不好玩笑分寸，这么一来他原本打算让对方“印象深刻终身难忘”的目标似乎该是达成了，但副作用也难以预计。

他不再磨蹭，几乎是直奔钥匙藏匿地而去；光洙已经差不多是灵魂出窍，目光呆滞地贴着他走，也无暇注意其中猫腻。

最后金钟国带着他走到一个圆形穹顶房间内，房间中央有水池石桥，吊篮垂下，里面放着宝箱。钟国牵着他走到桥上，这时周围四面八方的入口涌出密密麻麻的“僵尸”群。

李光洙精神恍惚之中，反而稍微冷静下来，再加上金钟国一直不断安慰，恐惧感和他之间遍像隔了一层膜，面对层层僵尸也只是麻木地看着。

于是尽管“僵尸”们尽职尽责地拖着僵尸步不断逼近，很快将石桥围困成了孤岛；但李光洙再没有过激的反应。他已经经历过了半崩溃状态，现阶段基本靠对钟国的信任在对外界做出回应——潜意识里他也还隐约记得这不过是一次鬼屋之旅，应该不会真的受伤。反正天塌下来有他哥顶着。

于是他索性闭上眼不看了。金钟国拉了拉他的手，他睁眼扭头。

钟国对他笑了笑，握着他的手，将五把密匙分别插入槽孔。宝箱打开来——精致的天鹅绒软垫上呈着两枚款式简单低调的铂金戒。

圆形穹顶上的灯光也在这时候突然一闪——阴曹地府变成了浩瀚星海；僵尸们不知道从哪里掏出花束，齐刷刷地高举头顶，血池肉林被花海取代。

他目之所及眨眼从地狱变为仙境。金钟国拿起一只戒指，对他温柔一笑；柔和星光从两人头顶打下，他刘海的阴影遮住一点眉眼，然而遮不住他灿烂笑容露出的一点酒窝。

李光洙觉得自己从对方笑意盈盈的眼中见到万千星光，然而倒影中又分明只有一个他。

金钟国牵起他的手，将那枚戒指平放在他手心，等他慢慢反应过来，郑重地收拢手心，握紧一个不求来世但求今生的承诺。

“光洙呀，我爱你。”

-完-


End file.
